Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette
Japanese: ジュエルペットカンダド：ルーレットのジュエルペット|''Eiga Juerupetto Kandado: Rûreto no Juerupetto''}} Chinese: 電影寶石寵物看大多: 寶石寵物輪盤 Diànyǐng Bǎoshí Chǒngwù Kàndàduō: Bǎoshí Chǒngwù Lúnpán Korean: 영화 주얼펱 칸다도: 주얼펱 룰렛 Yeonghwa Ju'oelpet Kandado: Ju'oelpet Lulles) Maharlika: ڤِلئكؤلاڠ جؤوِلڤِت كَندَدِ: رُلِتَڠ جؤوِلڤِت (Pelikulang Juwelpet Kandado: Roletang Juwelpet) Is an upcoming movie announced by Zenjo'oh in Instagram in February 12, 2018. The movie was originally premiere on June 2018, but Akihiro Akagi delayed it to August. Which the 2nd gap planned on Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors will be on April because Akihiro Akagi wanted the second season to be done by end of March. Story The movie started on Herman on a Supermarket, he was supposed to buy all the food needed to celebrate Pokengkai-Chan's 13th Birthday but he heard a police chase and go to outside to help. He saw Pink Sheep stole all the money from Cainta Central Bank, he engaged with power to stop Pink Sheep. He successfully stop Pink Sheep and go home. But everyone is disappointed with Herman for not buying the food for the party and he's late. Meanwhile in Space, 2 Jewelpets are being chased by Rootian Force, the 2 Jewelpet has the key to upgrade Herman and his friends' powers which wanted by Edgar Cruz wanted to rule the whole universe, demand havoc and mass destruction throughout the universe. But the Jewelpets teleported themselves in Manila Bay, Philippines. Edgar ask his second-in-Command, Rinnie to get ready for a new task. One of the member of Rootian Elites, Steven Rode to search for the Jewelpets, they've found out the 2 Jewelpet went to Earth. The villains now heading there. ]]The Rootian Elites came to Herman ask about the key, for assuming Herman knows the 2 Jewelpets. But Herman keeps refusing he doesn't know what key it is, so they attacked Herman and kidnap Pokengkai-Chan instead. Herman is so disappointed and depressed and planned to retrieve Pokengkai-Chan. Meanwhile, Edgar attack Manila and the Armed Forces of the Philippines attack him, they are at the peak of their assault and battalion but Edgar is undefeatable and end up killing the army. Characters Protagonists and Supporting Characters #'Herman' - The main protagonist #'Shijimi' - Herman's Wife #'Pokengkai-Chan' - The daughter of Shijimi and Herman. #'Lollip' - Herman's sister #'Anby' - Lifun's Wife #'Lifun' - Herman's friend/rival #'Rosa' - The robot that gave Herman and his friends superpowers back in Jewelpet Candado. #'Prince Ryan' - Herman's old enemy and now advertiser for Herman's Hot Cocoa. #'General Katal' - Prince Ryan's personal general. #'Jewelina' - The Queen of all Jewelpets #'Princess Mana' - The Princess of all Sweetspet. #'Crystal and Larimar' - The 2 Jewelpet that has the upgrade for Herman and his friends' powers. Antagonists # ]]Rinnie Kagamine - The leader of Rootian Elites #'Steven Rode' - The smartest member of the elite. #'Falah Kartika' - One of the members of the elite. #'Afifah and Yasmin' - The twins of the elite #'Edgar Cruz' - The Main Antagonist of the movie and the self-proclaiming Galactic Overlord. Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Movies Category:Jewelpet Category:Jewelpet Candado Category:2018 Franchises Category:2018 Movies Category:2018